Infants generally need to be burped intermittently during feedings while held up in a sitting position. Currently there are a number of bib solutions for catching an infant's spit-up during burping. However, the bibs on the market today rest against a baby's torso in a way that allows spit-up to project past the bib. If spit-up happens to land on currently-available bibs, the spit-up eventually reaches an infant's and/or caregiver's clothing. For instance, fabric bibs allow spit-up to soak through to a baby's clothes, and synthetic bibs allow liquid to slide off onto a baby's and/or caregiver's clothes. Bibs with a pocket at the bottom are not able to hold a liquid mess either—either the pocket is flat and liquids miss it, or, if liquid lands in a held-open pocket, the liquid spills back out once an infant is moved or pressed against a caregiver. Moreover, an infant is able to put his/her hands in the liquid caught in the pocket, thus causing a further mess.